Random Adventures/Ideas
You can submit your ideas here! 'How to Submit an Idea' First, make a headline, like “ New World Idea ”, in the “Ideas Pending” section. Then, write your idea, and state the reasons. Finally, wait for me to read your idea (putting it in the “Ideas Read” section) and I might add it into the comic. 'Ideas Pending' 'Ideas Read' New Enemies: Mr. Yokai *Dorpeners: Like Squareblobs, but they have WAY more ATK. (Same as Squareblobs) *Zazz: First boss fight of World 1 Sector 1. Please read more on Zazz's page. http://info.sonicretro.org/File:SonicLostWorld_Zazz_Profile.jpg (You decide, TSRITW) *Blobby Mervert/Rollblob: Purple Numberblobs which have sticks. (Basic/Smarty) *Star Pointer: Hovering sphere badniks with sharp ice balls. (Polar) Reply Accepted first two, denied the last two. Erm, Miniboss? I know I already gave you an idea, but this idea was inspired by Puyo Puyo. Maybe the Miniboss for Sector B (or somewhere else) could be Yu & Rei? They're twins, so basically you have to fight both of them. After the fight they tell you "a random ghastly four told us to do that, we disobeyed, but then we got hypnotized". Debuff them if they're too OP. Attacks are: *Sore!: Does 5 (x2 if Yu or Rei is alone) Undead Damage to your team. Only usuable by Rei. *Hoissa!: Does 20 Undead Damage to a random enemy, 50% chance to miss. Only usuable by Rei. *Acho! Silent Step: Confuses up two enemies. Only usuable by Yu. *Trick-or-Trick: Can only be used by Yu. Throws a jack-in-a-box which summons either a Slammer, Hider, or Greenie. (all from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) **Greenies are normal. **Slammers do heavy damage but they have a HUGE chance to miss. **Hiders don't do heavy damage but their dodging skills make up for this. **All these ghosts can be stunned with light and can be instantly killed if a vacuum cleaner-like attack is used on them, such as Inhales. Hence forth, Rei can do heavy damage to your team, while Yu is more supportive. And if they're both together: *Grave Mist: Call in a random enemy. *Tombstone Storm: Does a whooping 25 damage to a random enemy, but it has a 10% chance to miss. GOOD LUCK WITH THAT MOVE. *Heavy Haze: All enemies has halved damage for one turn. Has a chance to backfire. *Bat Storm: Bats come in and do Undead damage to you. Does 1-15 damage. *Rest in Peace: It has a 5% chance to strike, and if it strikes it's instant death. Reply 'Kay then... ...except in World 2. Enemies for World 2, in the Same Sector as Yu & Rei: Mr. Yokai 4/6 (or 3/6) you have to draw! MAKE SURE 'BOUT THAT. *Clack-in-a-Box: Jack-in-a-boxes which produce Greenies. (Undead/Iron) *Bonechiller: Weird monsters which will chill your spines 'til you're dead. (Polar/Undead) *Hearttack: Heart monsters which bounces with every beat of their whole body. (Undead/Basic) *Sewer Sludge: Literally Blobs in a sludge disguise. (Chemical/Basic) *Armed Greenie: Greenies but with kitchen utensils, giving them extra armor and resistance to light attacks. Unless they're taunting you. (Green/Undead/Iron) *Spooky: An enemy composed of 21 blocks. Takes 21 hits to completely depart, takes 42 hits to kill, as the departed blocks have 1 HP. (Undead for Spooky, Basic for Departed Blocks) Reply I'll only choose Spooky. New Type: BattleReviews The chart just misses 1 important type/Element (whatever you wanna call it) in that chart. It's the Water Type/Element, why isn't it added yet? Does it make sense that a water gun for example, is a Polar type/element? I don't think so. If you want your chart to make any sense, use the Water Element/Type or else the chart won't make any sense. Reply NO. On second thought... FINE. Hinderance Sector Just like in Super Mario Odyssey, there is HINDERANCE SECTORS which are usually just boss fight levels. Or maybe just random zones. Some are even WORLD BOSS FIGHTS, which are boss fights of the chapter whole. Here's some hinderances. *World Boss Fights **Luna-r Moon: It's basically Starchlord's invention which summons any character named Luna to attack. It uses a clone machine to do so. It is pretty durable with 1,000 HP so you're going to need to fight harder. Fought on Nimbus Arena Nighttime. *Hinderance Sectors **Nimbus Arena Nighttime: Boss Sector 1. Yes, it's a canon zone in a fanon comic. **'Ice' Take-'Two' Meet Wii U''': Attempting to get to Tumb3rland, instead, Starchlord hacks the Escape Rocket to making you fly to a very ancient glacier instead. Darn. (Despite its naming, there is no Wii U or Take-Two Interactive stuff and is only for memey naming purposes.) Speaking of Ice Take-Two Meet Wii U, here's some enemies for Ice Take-Two Meet Wii U! *Throwman: It's a STARTER POLAR ENEMY! WHAT ELSE?! (we haven't really gotten a drawn enemy so maybe you can draw it. if you dont wanna draw i'll draw it) (Polar) *Waterblob: It's Five's Numberblobs. It's however pretty deadly. (Hydro) *8ight: YET MORE OF THE HORRIBLE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! (Symbol) *Ice Swan: This swan carries ice balls. NO KIDDING! (Polar/Wind) *Ice Spike Dragon: From DML, this dragon will likely sharpen edges on you and poke you to death. (Polar/Hydro/Mania) *Ceramic Bloon: Bloon Nine Will Not Return. Or as they say... (Stone/Bouncy) *Mecha-Mammostal: LOOK OUT! IT'S A SKELETAL MAMMOTH- oh wait. This is a mini-boss! (STAND: Iron, MAMMOTH: Ice/Undead/Iron) '''WHY I WANT THIS IN: Splash a bit of surprise and variety. Reply Okay dokay! Ice Two Meet U Boss Fight: Mr. Yokai Thought Ice Two Meet U was going to be like the Lost Kingdom. Whatever. I guess Ice Two Meet U's boss fight can be... THE "REAL" BLOONBUSTERS!!! You remember them, right? Well they're back and WORSE THAN BEFORE. NOTE: Jack in the Box and Puppet are replaced with Lords Mobile, with Rustbolt replaced with Anti-Blitzy and his Deep Space Dragon. However, this fight takes place in one of Cuatro's Carnival Bases. Reply Accepted! Long List of Enemies https://planet-loser.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/look_at_that_long_list_of_enemies Because balloons are overused in here; the Greenhouse Effect wasn't even related to one! Reply Fine. Blue Ball Lightning/Polar type. Usually uses Polar, but uses Lightning when it's an emergency and Lightning isn't restricted. He looks like as in my avatar. Attacks: Bolt-Ice Rupture - Blue Ball will cause hail mixed with a aggressive thunderstorm. Polaris Lightning - Blue Ball absorbs energy from Polaris into a certain cloud, causing a thunderstorm appearing blue to any species' eye. Polar Emissary - Blue Ball releases orbs of polarity. Bolt Strike - Blue Ball strikes a bolt down. Blizzard of Light - Blue Ball causes a blizzard mixed with a global thunderstorm. I want him because I want to see him fight off these enemies, especially those Klumplumps. Reply Add him/her yourself. Reply to #1 But how? Reply to #2 Go here. Category:RA